Finding Home in Hell
by Pens-and-swords
Summary: Allie is finally back home and Daryl Dixon doesn't know what to do anymore. Regrets and blame hung in the air back in Georgia. When all hell came to the world, Daryl Dixon's hope of ever finding his way back blew up in smokes. But then again, in this kind of world, there will always be somethings that will make us hold on to every second. Daryl/OC.
1. Introduction

I checked my reflection on my rear view mirror. It's been five years since I left home and I look very much different. For one thing I was thinner and had shorter hair. I looked like I've stepped out of a fashion magazine only without the Photoshop for the dark circles that formed under my eyes were quite visible even under a layer of concealer. Sure, the long hours in New York paid its worth and I loved my job as a fashion photographer. It suddenly made me wonder if I could've made it that far if I listened to my father and stayed here in Georgia.

Although, I always had to remind myself that no matter what happens Georgia will always be my home. Thing is, a lot of them old folks thought otherwise. For the five years that I have been away, I'm sure people have thought that I was never coming back. The only people I have contacted here were of course my parents and my brother. Now, I'm back and why you might ask? To forget.

You see back in New York, things weren't always served on a silver platter. You had to work hard, and I mean really hard. The first few months of me being in New York were a total nightmare. Money came slow and so were phone calls from people who were interested in my work. No one cared about me or who I was and each penny I got, disappeared quickly before you could even say road kill.

Opportunity came with a young man named Patrick who scouted potential photographers for a new magazine he was developing. He saw me one day in the park while I photographed Brazilian tourists. He approached me and asked me if I wanted to have a snack with him. I hesitated but the way he smiled told me that he wasn't going to harm me. I was too trusting, but at that time all I needed was company. He was Southern like me but moved here with his parents when he was 10. He told me that he thought I was cute and wanted to get to know me so he asked questions. I was surprised by how smooth his words were and how comfortable I was with him right away. I told him that I wanted to be a photographer and he gave me his number, saying that it was going to be his lucky day.

That night, I called him and he told me to bring my portfolio and come to his office. I did and he loved my shots. From there, he introduced me to clients, models, designers and other photographers. That's where it all started. In less than a week, I was a photographer for an exclusive magazine and was having a darn lot amount of money in my bank account. Patrick came with the package. Two years later, he told me that he liked me and would someday want to marry a girl like me. That was the problem though, he didn't want to marry me, he just wanted someone like me. It was frustrating because I had started to like Patrick. For all I know, it was love that I felt for him. Patrick on the other hand, seemed to send mixed signals. He invites me to dinner, let's me meet his family and gives me the sweetest hugs ever which reminded me of home. But he never said that he loves me.

For the past two years, I tried to win Patrick over. I wanted to become the girl he wanted to marry, not just some duplicate or a reference to a girl that he wanted. I changed a lot about myself to suit what he wanted, but none of it worked. The feeling I had frustrated and angered me, and it left me vulnerable and exposed. I was ready to give everything to him, but he never wanted it. Then one day, Patrick told me that he'd have to work in Seattle for a year and would come back to work with me again after that. I waited for him, when he came back, he was engaged.

That's why I'm back to Georgia, the place where I grew up. This place offers so much comfort and familiarity. I just know that here, I will always be safe.


	2. Chapter 1

I stopped my car at a local dinner. The digital clock flashed 2:30pm and I haven't had lunch yet. The drive from New York to Georgia was painfully long but it was the only I wanted it to be. I wasn't excited that I'll be back in Georgia; I didn't want to face the people I left behind. I was scared of what they'll say or what they'll think. I know I've changed and I just hope they accept that.

The bells clanked as I opened the door. There were a few people inside mostly having coffee or a bottle of beer. I'm glad I haven't removed my sun glasses, I didn't want people to recognize me. Like I said, this was a small town and everybody knew everybody. I chose a table farthest from them and waited for the waitress to come over.

"What will it be, darlin'?" The waitress said in a Southern drawl. I looked up and saw a familiar smirk on the face of a tall blond girl. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and her face covered with make-up. I took off my sunglasses and gave her a small smile. I took her a few moments to finally look at me carefully. "Well, I'll be darned. Look who the cat finally dragged back in."

"Hey Joan," I said as I stood up to give her a hug. Joan was a very close friend of mine back in those days. Our fathers both worked at the same joint together and we became very close because of that. I liked to admit that she was way prettier that I am and most of the boys would probably call me as the other friend behind my back. Heck, she didn't even have to wear make-up. But she insisted that we both looked very pretty on the night of prom and I believed her.

"Well, look at you," she hugged me back. "All pretty and different." She twirled me around. She was a few inches taller than me and it helped that I was wearing my favourite pair of heels. "How's that big 'ol job of yours up there?"

"It's amazing. You wouldn't believe it." I told her as we both took a seat. She stared at me and smiled which made me a little self-conscious. "What?"

"You look so different, sweatheart. And I've really missed you." She grabbed my hand and I saw that she was about to cry. "You look amazin'."

I gripped her hand, "you look amazing yourself." I told her making her chuckle.

"..and that accent." She told me, making me blush. "Go Yankees, ain't that right?"

I shook my head, "you know that my heart will always be here in Georgia."

She nodded and stood up realizing that she was still at work. "Hows 'bout I meet you up after I'm done here and let's go somewhere fun."

"Sounds great."

"Order whatever you want, darlin'. It's on the house."

:::

After eating, I told Joan that I'll meet her back there at around 5:30. I jumped into my car and turned the radio on. Reception on this part of town was a little low but somehow some frequencies reach the system. I flipped from station to station as I drove my way to my parent's house. Sadly, nothing could get through so I just turned it off. After all, what could I miss from not listening to radio this afternoon?

My parents' house was just outside the town. It wasn't really small; it was big enough to fit a family of four. When I left, my brother who was used to crashing on the couch took my room. He didn't move away and decided to work just in town. I parked my car just beside my brother's truck. I noticed that he still haven't removed the "Suck my truck" sticker that I stealthily placed on his bumper when I was in High School. I chuckled a bit before walking up the porch and knocking on the door.

No one answered at first but by the second time, my brother opened the door. I was greeted by a bear hug. "Hey there little sis!"

"I-I can't breathe, Ja-jackson!" With that he let me go and I took the chance to look at him. He too has changed. He was much bulkier than before and he had several tattoos on his left arm. Also, he had decided to grow on a thick beard. "Wow, brother. You look different."

"Should be sayin' the same about you." He smiled. "Well, ain't you gonna want to say hello to Ma?"

I stepped in and headed for the kitchen where I'm sure my mother would be. I was right. Ma looked way older than her age. Although I couldn't see her whole face I saw enough to realize that her eyes drooped and her hair fell untidy to her shoulders. I couldn't help it I started crying. "Hey Ma." I said between sobs.

She turned at me wide eyed and then came lurching forward almost catching me off guard. "Allie, darlin'!" She hugged me tight.

"How are you?" I said examining her as I put her at arm's length. Jackson was opening the refrigerator to get a bottle of beer and watched us intently. The look on his face told me that something wasn't right. I gave him a questioning look but he didn't move a muscle.

"You're Aunt Darla passed away this mornin', sweetheart." Ma said. I looked at her. I was never close to any other family, especially the ones in Illinois. But my mother was really close to them Now, I somehow understood why she looked so worried. "She got sick yesterday an' died the very next day. It was tragic."

"Oh, we should probably write a letter then."

:::

"Hey Allie, Merle and I'll grab a drink at the usual joint, wanna come with?" Jackson said. I froze, one hand on the bag that I brought with me from New York. Merle? As in Merle Dixon?

Ah, the Dixon brothers. The last people I want to see right now. You see, Merle Dixon is a friend of my Jackson's, while Daryl Dixon was, let's just say, a friend of mine. Back to the days before me going to New York, Daryl and I were very close. Now, I don't want to give much detail about that but the thing is, I'm now scared to face Daryl, or even one of the Dixon brothers for that matter.

I rushed out of my old room that Jackson now uses. "Jackson, please don't tell Merle that I'm here." I pleaded.

Jackson looked at me like I was crazy, then he understood and nodded. "So I'm guessin' you ain't comin' then." I shook my head. "Besides, I've got plans with Joan." I told him.

The relief I felt about Jackson not telling Merle was short lived. There was a knock on the door followed by someone calling out to Jackson, a voice that I had known all my life, a voice that I know like my own voice. Now Jackson wasn't the brightest boy you'd meet that's why before I could stop him, I came face to face with a shock faced Daryl Dixon by our door way.

And here I thought I came back home to forget everything painful.


	3. Chapter 2

First it was shock, then anger flashed through Daryl's face. Jackson stood there looking like an idiot while I couldn't help but stare at Daryl. His usual scowl was now a full on frown, he too have changed, like everything else in my life. He was now sporting a thin beard and his hair was a lot shorter than it was before. He stood with a more pronounced stance, but the Daryl I knew who would smirk when he sees me now looked like he was about to pounce on me. I shivered because of the cold stare and looked at the ground. I just couldn't bring myself to move.

Sensing the tension in the room, Jackson decided to speak up. "Sup, bro." He glanced at Daryl. I peeked through my lashes and saw that Daryl was still glaring at me. I took a deep breath and fished my car keys inside my small bag. When I lifted my head, Daryl was watching my every move. I swallowed and took a step forward. Though were far apart, he stepped back.

I tried to my darn hardest to smile, "Hey Daryl." I didn't look at him but instead looked at my watch. "Nice to see you again, but I should really be going now. I have plans for tonight."I said all at once, not that he cared or anything. He didn't say anything but moved out of the way when I rushed past him. I couldn't dare look back. I jogged to my car and quickly jumped in. Before starting the car I took a quick look at the front porch and saw Daryl just standing there, not looking at me. Then I revved up the car.

:::

"I'm telling you, Joan. He had this crazy angry look in his eyes." I shuddered as I took a sip of whiskey that Joan ordered for us. I'm really more of a beer kind of girl but Joan insisted, she even paid for the first round.

"Well, honey, that's the price you get for leavin' without even tellin' him." She took a sip. "You know how much he likes you."

I sighed. She's right, I did know. I gulped down the remaining whiskey in my glass and ordered another one. "Yeah, but.." I didn't know how to continue. I didn't have any excuse for what I did. I could've told him, sure he'd be against it, sure he'd be mad about it but hell, he wouldn't be able to do anything. Maybe that was the problem with me; I was so scared to tell people what I really wanted because I know that it'll hurt them.

"Well, speak of the devil.." Joan said as she glanced at the door then smirked at me. I turned around and sure enough, Daryl Dixon just walked in and was making his way to the bar. I was sure he didn't see me because I didn't see this weird glaring look in his eyes. As a matter of fact, I couldn't see his face properly because he was bowed down and I never see him like that. He always has this smug, almost don't-you-dare-come-near-me look on his face wherever he goes, and it wasn't there this time. It was just like Daryl before he went missing in the woods for nine days when we were young. Young, vulnerable Daryl Dixon. I couldn't see the rough edges of Daryl, not tonight.

"Go talk to him. Ain't no amount of staring will do you any good, sweetheart." Joan nudged me and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." I told her.

"Well, think about it first. I'll go get us some beers." Joan said as she stood up and sauntered her way to the bar. I stared at the drink that I had left. Not much, but was enough for a last small gulp. I decided to follow Joan's advice and thought about it first. I looked up and saw Daryl had settled in to one of the stools and was staring at his drink the same that I was.

Daryl used to be a large part of my life. Growing up together, I knew him in and out and that's what made me realize that I wanted to keep him forever. He wanted just the same from me and he even made sure that I know that. Sadly about me, I was too selfish to even admit this to him because I know Daryl would be the end of me. I wanted to be a photographer up north because my dad did always look down of that dream of mine. I was determined to prove him wrong. When he passed away, I couldn't help but blame myself for not showing him that I could do what I wanted to do my whole life. Moving away from the pain of losing my father was what pushed me to be a photographer in New York. The night of his 1st death anniversary, I left without telling anyone.

I cried myself to sleep every night for 8 months, mostly because I thought of Daryl. Before leaving, I thought that if I told him the truth, I would not be able to leave town. After all, I couldn't be able to leave, I love him. But I knew that this love wouldn't get my anywhere because with Daryl, I wouldn't be able to leave Georgia. I saw him as a burden to my dreams and it stayed that way until I realized that I had made a huge mistake. I wanted Daryl more than ever when I was starting make a name for myself in New York. I wanted to share every moment with him, ever second of finally achieving my dream would be a waste without him.

But came with this realization was the fact that I knew Daryl would never forgive me for what I have done to him. But I tried. I called home one day only to be informed by Jackson what Daryl has been doing. Daryl had created a reputation for himself while I was gone and what hurts the most was I couldn't blame him. I had no right to get mad, no right at all. That's why I never tried again after that. Then eventually, Patrick came along.

"Hey, you alright?" Joan said as she nudged me with the beer bottle on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, why?" I stupidly asked.

"You're starin' at lover boy over there." She said as she nodded towards Daryl's direction. I noticed that Daryl was walking his way to the pool table and I was following his every move. "Just talk to him already!" Joan insisted.

"Fine." I said standing up. I made my way towards the pool table and just stood there right across Daryl. He looked up and just looked at me, he didn't say anything. He just stared. I shifted uncomfortably and chewed on my lower lip and forced out a smile. "Hey." I said.

He nodded then leaned back again to his game. My face dropped, I knew this was going to be really hard. "Can we talk?" I asked him. He didn't stop playing and I watched him as he made his way to one corner of the table, struck the ball and watched the other one roll into the side pocket. "Please, Daryl?" I pleaded. He looked up and the same glare that had greeted me this afternoon was etched on his face again. I knew he had enough.

Without saying a word, he threw the cue stick on the table and pushed his way out of the entrance. I followed him, almost skipping to try to keep up, not minding the stares that I was getting from other people around the room. Once outside, I saw him stand by his truck and light a cigarette. I approached him. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"And what am I suppose to say to you?" He replied.

"Anything." I said looking down. I honestly, not to mention expect, to hear from him. What, did I just thought that he'd greet me like everybody else, like I was some sort of hero or something? Did I expect him to hug me and be happy that I'm back, back to where he is so that we could finally create our lives together? That was stupid.

"Anythin'? Anythin'?" he spat. He threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped his foot hard against it, it made me cringe. "How was life up there? Was it fun bein' a fuckin' yankee? Have you turned into one of them Democrats?"

I didn't say anything and I felt tears dangerously threaten to run down my face. "I-I.." I started to say after a while, but I couldn't continue. I looked up and saw him staring at me as if wanting to hit me or to run me over with his truck. He shook his head and lit another cigarette.

"Leave me alone, Allie."

"I just want to explain." I said.

"Explain what, damn it." He replied, his voice not softening one bit. "You had five fuckin' years, Allie. You ain't even sorry or somethin'." He walked to the back of the truck and I followed him. He turned around angrily and said, "Why the hell are you even here?!"

"Daryl, I'm-I'm sorry." I said. And there it goes, I had let the tears escape my eyes. I know a lame sorry wouldn't fix it but the things I had rehearsed in my head had all gone up with the smoke of Daryl's cigarette. I saw Daryl's face soften a bit and I knew that there was still hope for all of this.

"Sorry my ass." ...or maybe there was none. "Fuck it! Just pack your bags and get your ass back in New York. Leave me the fuck alone!" And with that, he got into his truck and drove off leaving me there to stare after him.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning I was woken up by a commotion in our living room. Groggy, I forced myself out of bed, rubbed my eyes and checked the clock on the night stand beside my bed. 7:03 am. As I head out the door I hear Jackson say, "No Ma, I'll bring you to the hospital. That looks awfully bad."

'What's bad?" I said and they both looked at me. I saw Ma clutching her bleeding shoulder; underneath her hand were three long gashes. I gasped and rushed directly by her side and inspected the gashes. It looked like as if someone or something scratched her really hard. It extended from her shoulder blade up to the middle of her back. "What happened, Ma?"

"Got scratched by a weirdo by the grocery." Jackson answered for her. "You should've seen how they'd taken him away, Allie. It was like one of them crazy police shows."

"We should get this checked. It's big and deep, it might get an infection." I told her. I inspected the gash and shivered. How could someone do this much gash with just a scratch? It looked like they were trying to rip the skin off.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'll fix it up, we have first aid." Ma said as she stood up, but soon as she did she sat back down again and clutched her head. "Felt dizzy there for a bit."

I stared at Ma like she was crazy. Who wouldn't bring that kind of gash to the hospital? I looked at Jackson and he sighed. He took his keys out of his pocket and said, "I'll drive you. Ain't no way that ain't hurtin'." Ma just nodded and followed through. "We'll be back later Allie." She said.

:::

_I am seven years old. We were walking home from a swim in the lake with Joan. Joan was happily singing beside me as we sat and waited for my mother to come pick us up. Jackson had promised to stay with us, for supervision, but he disappeared. We were laughing as I started singing along in a wildly out of tune voice. Joan was always a good singer, that's one of the things she got from her mother aside from the natural good looks she had. _

_"I'm going to be a singer when I grow up." She told me._

_"And I'm going to take your pictures for magazines." I replied. Then we started playing, she pretended to sing, I pretended to take her picture. We were both wearing our favourite dresses which made it more fun._

_Then she shouted, "watch out!" I turned around to see Merle Dixon riding his bicycle towards us. As he rushed pass us, he knocked us off our feet and splashing mud on our dresses. He didn't stop but we heard him laugh so hard. He almost fell out of his bike. Joan started shouting and stood up to chase after him. I didn't stand, I wanted to cry._

_Merle was followed by Daryl, his younger brother. He stopped his bike in front of me but he did not get off. He just stared at me and I just started at him, I was already crying by this time. He brought out his handkerchief and tossed it to me then left off. A group of kids were running for them, I knew they had stolen their bicycles. I became friends with him the day after that._

_I always saw Daryl, everywhere I looked from that moment. Maybe it was because I learned not to notice him and now because of what he did, I already forced myself to see that there really was something good in the Dixon Brothers. I saw him secretly put an apple in his pocket, I saw him when he laughed with his brother because of a prank they did together. I saw him pretend not to cry when Merle tease him, I saw him hide at the back of a tree just so he could cry. I noticed every part of Daryl Dixon._

_I am fifteen. It's the first day of High School. I searched for the only face I wanted to see, but I couldn't. I figured he wouldn't be coming to school today or ever. But I was wrong because by the third period Joan dragged me by the bleachers outside of school to have a smoke. Daryl was there, reading a comic book, a cigarette between his lips. He looked up when he saw on, Joan ignored him but I nodded at him. He nodded back. Ever since then, I learned to always say yes to Joan. Daryl walks over to us and stood beside Joan, smirking. "She won't do that."_

_"Oh come on, Allie. Just one puff. Wouldn't hurt." Joan said. _

_"Fine. If I die, it'll be your fault, both of you." I said taking the cigarette from her hand. She and Daryl laughed. I took a hit, then coughed it all out. Joan laughed harder this time. _

_"That's not how you do it." I hear Daryl say. We both looked at him. Joan crossed her arm across her chest and smirked at him. "Teach her, then." She told him._

_"You gotta inhale it in slowly so you'd feel it." He said looking at me, then he turned to Joan and said, "Don't you know nothing'?"_

I shook my head and stepped out of my day dream as I saw Jackson's car approach the house. I took another drag of the cigarette in my hands then put it out with my shoe.

"You might wanna do the grocery shoppin' for today, lil sis."Jackson said as he slammed the door shut. "Ma's confined, they have to run some of them fancy tests." He said as he went straight into the house.

I sighed and fished my keys from my pockets and headed for my car. I continued my day dream as I drove to the supermarket.

_Danny was a junior and from the very start of the first week of class he was pestering me to go out with him. I finally did on the eve of his birthday during my sophomore year where he invited me to play a friendly game of pool with his friends. He was a senior now. _

_Daryl was glaring at me when I ducked under the bleachers on the afternoon before I came with Danny. Ever since I agreed, Daryl started being cold to me, not to mention a little harsh. _

_"You ain't my father." I snapped at him. "You ain't tellin' me what to do."_

_He stared at me, no expression etched on his face. "But do you like him?"_

_"What if I do?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him. This time I saw a crease between his eyebrows. I was lying and I know he knew this. I slowly raised my eyes to look at him and he was smirking at me._

_"No, you ain't." _

_"Yeah, well.." I trailed off. He stepped closer to me and this time I lifted my head to be face to face with him. He was looking straight into my eyes, his stare intense. I couldn't take my eyes off of him because I had to admit, ever since that day by the lake when we were seven, I always wished to be with him._

_He was leaning forward and just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he smirked. The he chuckled. I felt my face go hot and I glared at him. "Whatever, Daryl." I said turning around. But he grabbed my wrist and turned me around then he kissed me on the lips. I was shocked, the kiss did not last for more than five seconds but it felt like forever. _

_He pulled away then waited for my reaction. When I didn't say anything he smirked again then said, "at least he ain't gon' be the first one to," then turned and walked away leaving me there to stare after him. _


	5. Chapter 4

DARYL DIXON

My eyes searched the almost empty bar as I took another swig of the cold beer. I felt it go down my throat and into my empty belly. It's only 4pm and I'm already feeling the woozy feeling in my head. Just the way I like it. Five years ago, I promised myself never to be like that ass of a father. But after Allie left, I became the one thing I never wanted to be. At first I couldn't believe that I constantly get myself drunk and wake up at 3 in the afternoon with some random naked skank beside me. Merle never really tried to stop me, if anything, he was proud of what I have become. It disgusts me.

But that was the only way I could get my thought off of her.

But then sometimes it does not work..

_"That asshole!" I screamed as I slammed my fist on the steering wheel. Allie couldn't stop crying and I knew that I shouldn't have let her go. I was about to jump out of the car when she stopped me by grabbing my wrist._

_"Please, don't." Allie said, she was sobbing harder now. I looked at her. I couldn't bear to watch her like this. It made me even madder than I already was._

_"You stop that stupid cryin' right now, Allie." I hissed at her. She didn't stop she just bowed her head and gripped my wrist tighter. I couldn't bear it, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch. I tried to wriggle my arms out of her grasp but she held me down with both of her hands._

_"No, Daryl..please. Let's just leave." She stared at me, those big brown eyes all puffy and red. _

_"Damn it, Allie! Why are you being so stupid?!" _

_She didn't say anything. The crying had stopped now and she was just now staring at her arms which are now wrapped around mine. "Come here." I said and I let her hug me, she cried again. I stroked her back and wished that I had stopped her from going to that date. _

_"You're stupid, you know that?" I said looking down at her._

_"Yeah, but so are you." She said, her face still buried on my chest._

_"Don't you be tellin' me about being stupid," I said chuckling, "Merle raised me."_

_"That kinda explain it." She laughed. Oh how I love that laugh of hers, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Merle would call it real gay if he'd known. But being with Allie made sense to everything. Being with her would be the only thing I want right now. _

_"You ain't stupid." I told her. She looked at me and smiled, the kind of smile that would make the world stop spinning. "I wish you were mine."_

_She blinked at me like she wasn't shocked at all. She didn't say anything but I know she was holding her breath just like I was holding mine. Now, I had to make a choice. I could either just stare there and take back what I said or show her that I was telling her the truth. I decided I would go for the latter. I leaned closer and stopped just before our lips touched. I waited for her to push me away but she didn't. That's when I knew that I had the permission to. Our lips touched and she let me kiss her. Although, she didn't kiss back but that was okay. I know that I will always have her._

"What you doin' starin' out into space, baby brother?" Merle was suddenly beside me stealing my bottle of beer.

"Fuck off, Merle." I told him walking away. He followed me as I exited the bar. We both lit a cigarette as we both leaned on the railings outside.

"You leavin' early, Daryl?" I said as he took a long drag. "Go on to fend after that little bitch of yours?" He chuckled. I glared at him, Merle is such an asshole at most times. But I didn't respond to that.

"You know, she was my friend too." He said taking another drag. "You were such a pussy when you're with her, you know that?"

Again, I didn't say anything.

"Darylina, Darylina, Darylina. You are such an idiot." Merle continued as if not sensing that I was becoming more annoyed by the second. "No wonder she left, you're such a girl, boy. How come you never hooked up with that sweet thing? She did you good."

This time I looked at him. Was Merle trying to push me towards Allie?

"You see, boy, ain't no amount of crappy shit faced drunkedness is gon' make her realize what a good son of a bitch you are for her. Are you not man enough for her, little princess Darylina? That bitch must've realized how much she missed you. Heard she almost crapped herself tryin' to talk to you last night?" Merle said looking at me, expecting a response. I still didn't. "You deaf or somethin'?"

"No, I heard you." I said walking to my truck. That's as good as a brotherly advice as merle could give, I know him. But the good thing was, I know he was not that kind of asshole I thought he was.

"What, no love for your big brother?" He called after. I gave him the finger. "Well, fuck you too, Daryl. Fuck you too." He said laughing as he made his way back inside the bar and as I started the engine.

I just wanted to go home and rest. Today has been a long day and frankly, I wanted to punch everyone's faces today. I had a lot of work done at the construction because three of the workers called in sick. Those bastards.

I wasn't paying much attention to the road. I stared blankly ahead. I didn't notice this one lady that was about to cross the road. It was too late when I saw her, she had already sprawled out on the floor. Everything happened so fast. I jumped out of the car my heart thumping loudly in my chest and praying that she wasn't dead. She laid there motionless as I approached her.

"Oh God, please be alive." I told myself. I reached out to her as I wiped the sweat that trickled down my face, but before my hand could touch her, she moved. I staggered back and landed on my back. The lady was clawing its way towards me, her legs were dangerously broken. "I'm so sorry, I could bring you to the hospital." I said as I tried to stand up.

The problem was, the lady wasn't listening to me. She was growling as she tried to grab my foot. What the fuck? She dragged herself closer to me with all her body and I noticed that she was trying to snap her mouth as if trying to bite me. "What the hell are you doin'?!" I kicked her hand as she tried to gnaw on my boot. I stood up and stepped three spaces back to stare at her. She moved her body and tried to come closer to me. Her eyes were different, she had blood all over her face and I didn't think it was hers. I don't believe in monsters, but this is definitely one shitty eye opener.

I rushed back to my truck, backed up and went the other way, not even daring to glance at my rear view mirror to see what happens.


	6. Chapter 5

"We're doing everything we can, Allie. You know that." Sam, or Dr. Jenkins as she was commonly called now, said as she squeezed my hand. I was sitting in the waiting room after getting a call that Ma's condition was getting worse. I nodded as she stood up and adjusted her glasses. She stared at me sympathetically. "I'll have to check on her now."

I stood up. "I'd like to check her now, too."

She shook her head. "I can't let you do that, honey. We aren't sure how this virus spreads." She adjusted her glasses again.

"But she's my mother!" I protested heading out the door. She held my wrist and stopped me.

"Allie, can't you see this hospital? Have you ever seen it this crowded? I can't have another patient here."

I blinked. It's been two days and she's gotten very worse. "Even just for a second?" I pleaded. Sam sighed and fished out a surgical mask from her blazer pocket. She handed it to me with a warning glare.

"You have to be careful. People have died from this virus, Allie. It's not what you think." She said, but this time she wasn't looking at me. She was shifting uncomfortable on her feet. "They die and they..." I stared at her waiting for her to continue what she was going to say but she shook her head.

"If that's the case, I want to bring her to New York," I started to say but she cut me off.

"There wouldn't be any difference, Allie..." She trailed off. Then she gave me a look that made me shudder. It was intense and wild. "CDC's keeping us in the dark. We don't know how to cure it, and the scary part is it doesn't end there.."

I've had enough of what she's saying. It was as if she was telling me that ma had no chance at all. She's lying, she was being incompetent, and that's all. I walked out of the room and left her there staring after me in shock and terror. I walked pass the busy doctors and nurses and slid inside my mother's room. I can see that she had deteriorated the past two days. Her skin was pale and she was very thin. She smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Allie, sweetheart. How are you?" Her voice was very soft, it was as if she had difficulty talking. I glanced at the table next to her bed and saw a bunch of her favourite flowers. I smiled, at least someone cared.

"From your admirers?" I asked. She looked at it and stared longingly at it.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" She said. "Those are from Daryl."

"Oh, okay." I said trying to sound as if I didn't care. But the truth was, I did care a lot. Daryl visited my mom, it was a lot coming from him.

"I'm tired, Allie. I want to go to sleep." Ma said. I looked at her and almost begged her not to. The gravity of what Sam had told me started to pull me down. I didn't want my mother to sleep, I'm afraid she might never wake up again. But I had no choice because a minute after she was sleeping. I couldn't take my eyes off her, I wanted to stay, to make sure she was going to wake up. I wanted to cry but I knew crying wouldn't do anything about her condition now. I'm glad there were machines attached to her because of that I know she'd still breathing. I just have to learn to trust Sam with this.

I stepped out of the room and was distracted with the number of people in the hospital that day. Sam was right; it has never been this busy. For a small town, this was a record holder. I slowly made my way to the lobby carefully avoiding these busy nurses and infected people. Some of them were bleeding pretty badly and some were worse. I saw my old high school teacher and almost puked because a chunk of her face was missing. What is happening?

Then I heard it, a loud scream coming from one of the emergency rooms. Nurses and doctors whose surgical gloves and masks were covered with blood rushed out screaming. People were going crazy. One of the nurses bumped into me hard and had me splattered with blood.

"You have to get out of here. Save yourself." She said before one of her patients grabbed her. She started screaming and kicking but it didn't work. Her patient, or what used to be, bit off her face. Blood spluttered everywhere and I screamed.

I ran, ran out of the hospital, got into my car and drove really fast back home. I watched as military trucks and CDC vans rushed towards the direction of the hospital but I was too scared to even look back. The streets were crazier than the hospital, if you could only imagine.

:::

"Why you acting all shitty, Daryl?" Merle asked through a mouthful of his sandwich. He leaned on the kitchen counter and raised his eyebrow at me. I was becoming very jumpy the whole day. Aside from what I hit on the road, I've seen other things too. Things that are not normal, it made me shudder.

"Ain't it crazy 'round here lately?" I asked Merle grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge. He stared at me as if seeing his own experiences of hell that day, his eyes clouded with memory and his face transformed into something that I rarely see on Merle. Fear.

I knew that there was really something weird going on; I felt my insides grow cold as I remembered. I don't even want to think about it right now, all those news on the radio about people attacking people, about a spreading disease, about cities that are being barricaded. I looked at Merle who shook his head as his normal smug self came back. "Horror stories scarin' ya?" He said chuckling.

I shook my head and took a swig of beer. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I walked out the door and lit a cigarette. I thought about Allie, where was she, was she safe, was she on her way back to New York? I regretted the things I told her that night when she tried to apologize. To say the truth, I wanted to hug her and kiss her as soon as I saw her. Me and my stupid fucked-up pride.

I still couldn't find the courage to go to her now. I'm so afraid of what might happen and of course, I knew she would be going back to New York soon. Why would she want to stay here with me, anyhow? From what I've heard, she had this great career up there and there wouldn't be any place for me in her life. Who would want me, pathetic, good-for-nothin' Daryl Dixon? Definitely not Allie.

"Daryl!" I heard Merle shout from behind me. I turned around and saw him strangling Mrs. Baker who tried to claw Merle's face off.

"Merle, what the hell!" I asked as I ran towards them. "Are you insane?!" I tried to stop Merle but took a step back when I saw Mrs. Baker more closely. Her skin was pale and her eyes were clouded with something sinister. She was just like those things. I quickly pulled out Merle's knife from his back pocket and stabbed Mrs. Baker on the stomach. She didn't stop trying to get to Merle, I don't think she even noticed she was stabbed. I have never done this before because those others I saw, I just tried to run away from them.

"Get the goddamn head!" Merle shouted at me. It took me a second before I could respond by doing what he said. I stabbed her on the head which easily got through; she stopped and dropped dead on the ground. I looked at Merle who was covered with blood; I looked at my hands which were dripping with it too.

This is hell and we have to leave.


	7. Chapter 6

I locked myself in my room and thought. I thought about what happened, about my mother, about all those people with the different look on their faces. It was as if they all became animals, animals who craved fresh warm flesh. It was beyond scary. Then it hit me, I have to get my mother out of that place._ I have to go back_, I thought as I stood up. I grabbed my car keys and was about to head for the door when out of nowhere Jackson grabbed me by the waist.

"What the hell, Jackson?!" I struggled out of his grip.

"You have to stay here!" He shouted at my ear. I didn't stop struggling, I have to get to Ma. I just have to.

"I have to get Ma out of the hospital!"

"No!"

I turned to face him, red from anger. I stomped my foot like a 5 year old and crossed my arms. "And why the hell not? Haven't you seen what this place is turning out to be?"

Jackson shook his head and tried to untangle my arms. I let him. He held my hand and looked at me, his face sad. "You won't find anythin' in the hospital, Allie."

"What do you mean?" My breath became ragged and my heart started pumping wildly inside my chest. Jackson looked down and I heard him whimper. I stepped closer and hugged him. I understood, though I couldn't accept. "Did she..did they..?" I started saying but I couldn't find the words. Tears carelessly poured down. I couldn't even think of what happened to Ma.

Jackson stepped away from me and wiped his eyes. He walked over to the radio and turned it on. "We ain't safe here anymore, Allie."

"...bigger cities...refugee camp.." The radio goes on, although reception was low. We could understand. "..in your city...the military camps..."

I stared at Jackson, I still couldn't believe that I'll never see Ma again. I didn't pay much attention to the radio. This disease, or whatever it was, will have a cure. The CDC will make sure of that. But Ma, I will never see again. My insides were growing cold and I couldn't stand it anymore. I collapsed on the floor sobbing. Jackson came closer and held me. He just held me and we wept together, until we heard a loud banging on the door followed by a loud scream.

I rushed to the door and peeked outside. It was Joan carrying a large bag on her trail was one of those things. I quickly opened the door to let her in. Jackson grabbed the shovel lying by the door and hit it really hard on the head. I watched it as it dropped dead by my car. I shuddered. Joan screamed for us to get in and we did.

"Grab everythin' you can." She commanded. "We're headin' to Atlanta. It's much safer there."

"How 'bout them military camps?" Jackson asked as he obeyed Joan. I ran to my room and grabbed my bag and hastily stuffed in mine and Jackson's clothes.

"There ain't no camps anymore, Jackson." I heard Joan say as they shuffled in the kitchen trying to stuff food inside the bag. "They, all them, gone..."

Once we're all set we got into our cars, Joan went to ride with me. I shuffled with the keys, my hands trembling. Then I suddenly remembered.

"I have to see Daryl." I said.

Joan looked at me like I was crazy. "There ain't no time. We have to go. Now."

"But-"

"No, Allie. He's gonna be just fine. Trust me, he's smart. He'll know what to do."

"No, you don't understand." I said as I prepared myself to go down. Joan grabbed my wrist and held me in place.

"I can't have you killed! You do what I tell you, you ain't got no choice." She told me. "I told Daryl I'll keep you safe."

"You mean he's already gone?" And she didn't tell me? Joan didn't have a chance to answer because we both jumped when we heard Jackson honk his horn.

"Please, Allie. Drive now." Joan said looking down. I glared at her but obeyed anyway. With that, we started driving off.


	8. Chapter 7

Atlanta was a dead end. There is no safe place anymore. Everywhere we go, we keep our eyes open. Even when we sleep, we still make sure that the three of us is safe. That's who we got left anyway, only the three of us; Jackson, Joan and Me. We lost hope in ever finding others, others who will not take advantage of this hell we call the world. We lost hope in finding a safe place to stay. Nothing will ever be the same, the end has come.

For now, we are at an abandoned house at the outskirts of Atlanta. We try to keep everything down, everything taken into moderation. We haven't talked for several hours now. What is there to talk about, anyway?

I stared at the knife I held in my hand, the knife I use to make less noise. It's been almost a month and I don't know how we survived that long. I looked at Joan whose hair was tied up in a messy bun and remembered how radiant she was before this all began. Now, when you stare at her eyes, it's just hollow. Jackson had that same look on his face and he almost never smiles now. I stared back at my knife.

The first few weeks were hell. There were them biters everywhere and we had to learn how to kill them. We had to forget that they were people once, people with families, with cars, with dogs; normal families who worried about bills, jobs and school. Despite everything, we have survived. Although I kept saying that he was the least of my problems right now, Daryl was always on my mind. I don't know where he is or if he's still alive. But finding him is next to impossible now. I've given up hope of ever finding him the first two weeks.

"Allie," Jackson said as he sat next to me. Joan was on the couch tossing and turning trying to sleep. I nodded at Jackson. "You know I've gotta protect you, right?"

"I know." I nodded. "I've got to protect you too."

Then, to my surprise, he started crying, really hard. "I'm so sorry Allie."

"It's okay, Jackson. Nothing's your fault."

"No, you don't understand." He said as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. I stared at him waiting for him to continue. "I-I knew Patrick."

My mouth hung open, I couldn't speak. Jackson continued talking. "I knew he found you and I persuaded him take you in. I knew that if you didn't get this opportunity you'd go back, you know. And seein' how you really love Daryl, you'd never want to pursue what you wanted to be."

I still couldn't believe it. I don't know how to react to what he said, all I could do was stare at him. "The night you left, I told Daryl that he was the reason you can't stay."

"Jackson, what have you done?" Was all I could tell him as I buried my face in my hands, tears crawling down my face.

"I know, I'm sorry."

It's hard not to forgive him. After all, he was right. That was what I thought that time, that Daryl was bringing me down. I hugged Jackson and he leaned closer to me. I love my brother and he's one of the two people I have left. I couldn't be mad at him and besides all of those are now very distant memories.

"You go to sleep now, Jackson. It's been a long day. I'll take guard." I told him after a while. He nodded and made his way to the makeshift bed.

Morning came and we realized that we were starting to get low on supplies. "We have to make a run." Joan said. We agreed that we'd all go together because no one should be left alone in anyway.

There were thousands of those biters in the city and in the few days we've been here, we've already strategized ways into getting in and out of the city without getting killed. I adjusted my bag and gripped my knife hard. It was important that we do not make any noise now, especially when the biters, in this time of day, are hungry for flesh. Jackson took out one of them on the way and we hid behind a barricade of cars.

"See that store over there?" Jackson whispered. We both nodded. We already know what to do; we quietly made our way to the store without attracting a lot of attention. Inside the store, there were about four walkers who, at the smell of our warm flesh, lunged forward to try to get to us. We took them down.

Joan started shoving random things in her bag. "Only take those that we need, okay?" I told her. She nodded. Joan hasn't been that girl I used to know anymore. She became quieter and sadder. Who could be happy in days likes this? I haven't seen her smile in weeks even when Jackson tried to crack a joke to make us all feel better that one night we almost lost our camp.

I walked over to check on Jackson who was guarding the perimeter. He paced worriedly by the door that we have closed using a panel of wood. There were a few biters on this side of city at this time of day, but we can never be too careful. A moment of even just a blink of an eye could mean death.

"All set." Joan suddenly said from behind me. Before any one of us could respond the back door suddenly bursts open and we raised our weapons as reflex. A man pointed his gun at us; behind him were half a dozen other men all carrying weapons of their own. Behind the gun was a smirking face. I shivered; this man wasn't going to bring us any good.

"It's always the hard part going out, isn't it?" He said, the men behind him snickered.

"What do you want?" Jackson spoke pointing his shot gun at them. Joan shifted her weight forward as if to charge if anything goes wrong. I did the same as I glared at all of them. Deep down inside, I knew we were all scared out of our minds because we were greatly outnumbered and they had far more superior weapons than what we had: hand held guns, a shot gun and knives.

"Leave the bag." He said.

"No, man. It's ours, we found it." Jackson said. The man chuckled and stepped forward. "Stay where you are." The man stopped and looked at Joan and me.

"Nice." He said. He winked at me and I raised my knife higher; it made him laugh. You see there are people who after this world went down to hell decided to walk back to the good, but then there are people, like these here, who stay the same. They're the true demons of this hell and since hell decided to surface, they became unstoppable.

"We'll have to take it away from you, then." He said turning back to Jackson. "And we might take something else too. You know someone to hold us close." They all laughed. We knew what they were talking about and I felt my stomach twist.

Before any of us could breathe, Joan lunged herself forward and stabbed the man nearest her to the head. And with that, everything went by in a blur. Before any of them could react, Jackson pulled Joan away and we ran to the door. Throwing the panel of wood at the men behind us, we burst through the door. Big mistake, the noise we have made attracted a lot of hungry biters and we were being surrounded really fast. The men were wise enough not to follow us, they knew it was suicide. I knew it was too. For a few seconds I thought about what it would be like if we just succumbed to our fate and gave those men what they wanted. It was a lot better dying through a gun than through being eaten by these mindless geeks.

"In here!" Jackson said and led us to another store a few streets away from the other one, a meat shop. Not the wisest idea but it's all we've got. You see, in these times each decision is very important and it's important that we make it quick. There is no time to think.

We closed the door behind us and used chains to secure it. The biters were trying to shove their selves inside and we were afraid that the glass would break. We rushed to the back door and it's been bolted shut. Joan started crying. We were trapped, trapped inside by hundreds of biters. Not only that there was no way out but the biters were starting to get through. I looked at Jackson and he too doesn't seem to know what to do, in his eyes you can see the lost of hope.

"Jackson, look at me." I said. He did and I saw in his eyes what he wanted to do. "No, Jackson. No, no, no.." As I was talking, the door gave up in holding the biters out and Jackson shoved us into an empty freezer. Joan hit her head hard on one of the shelves and she dropped on the floor motionless.

Jackson was too late in changing his mind. Before he could follow us inside three biters have pulled him by the arms and started biting into his flesh. I stood there watching him face me with horror and pain as my tears fell down from my eyes. Jackson's gone now. I couldn't watch it, I just couldn't bear it. Hastily, I closed the door and we were now trapped inside waiting, wishing and hoping that someone would come, find us and save us. I raised Joan's head and put it on my lap, I couldn't do anything about it now. I just wish someone would come soon.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't know how long it's been. Hours, days, weeks? We have brought little water inside and it was all gone now. I gave everything to Joan because she needed it more. She was conscious now but we both were on the verge of just giving up everything, just letting ourselves die. Outside, there were still biters and we didn't have the energy to fight them. We lay their motionless. Outside, we heard glass crack. I jolted up when I heard muffled voices from the other side.

"Joan, wake up!" I tried to shake her awake. Her eyes fluttered but she didn't move. She just groaned. I crawled to the door and tried opening it. But it was stuck, all I could do is to pound on it. It was a risk because whoever it was, might not want to save us. But I had to try, for Joan who badly needs attention right now.

"Help!" I pounded on the door. The voices stopped and for a second I was afraid that they have ran off. "Please, help us, we've been stuck in here for so long!"

There was no response from the other side. Using all of my energy, I pounded on the door a little harder. "Please! We need help! My friend's hurt!"

Still no response, I didn't stop pounding the door. "Anyone please," I was crying now. I needed them to hear me out. We wanted to be saved, we won't hurt anyone. I just wish they weren't the same people who attacked us. I was crying so hard that I started to become dizzy. Just before I was to give up, the door suddenly opened. I couldn't see anything because the light blinded me. I haven't seen light in a long while and all I saw was a silhouette of a girl. "Help us," I said before passing out.

:::

Pain. That's what I felt all over my body, never ending pain. For a moment, I was afraid that I was dead, that Joan was dead. But then, I can hear voices that seem to be from another side of wherever I am. I wanted to talk; I am so thirsty and scared. I groaned and suddenly I heard shuffling on the ground. Someone was with me.

I froze, I was so unsure of what to do. I slowly fluttered my eyes open. Blinded, I closed them back again. "Try opening your eyes more slowly." A man beside me said. I did what he told me.

My eyes searched the room and I realized I was inside a tent; I was lying on a sleeping bag, and beside me was a boy, an Asian boy. He was squatting beside me, his hand on his gun. "Where's my friend?" I asked him, unsure of anything else to say.

"She's fine. We're taking care of her." He replied.

"Where am I?"

"You're at our camp. We found you in the city, almost dying." He said as he moved a little closer to me. "Are you fine now?"

I didn't answer, I didn't want to give any information away after all, and I didn't know these people. I just wanted to see Joan and move away as soon as possible. I didn't want to get involved in people I don't know, especially those who pretend to be nice. He didn't ask me anything again and for a moment we were silent.

Before I could go back to sleep, the tent suddenly zipped open. "She awake?"

I thought I was dreaming when I heard him. I felt dizzy, but I just couldn't help it I suddenly propped up on my elbow to be face to face with Daryl. Before I could say anything, his lips met mine. It wasn't brief, it was the longest he's given me. With his kiss I felt relief, pain, anger, love and hope all rolled into one. He slowly released me and stared into my eyes, I could just feel how relieved he was as my insides started to feel like jelly.

After a few seconds, he stood up and walked out of the tent as if nothing happened. The Asian boy beside me started after him with raised eyebrows. "Well, that was weirdly out of character." It was the last thing I heard him say before I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

I fluttered my eyes open, it was already night time. I noticed that no one was beside me this time but I saw a silhouette outside. It wasn't the boy because this time it was a woman. I still couldn't believe what happened. Daryl's here, he's alive. I couldn't stop myself I had to smile, but moving every muscle in my body was a big effort. My head still hurts and it made me groan. The woman outside jolted up and quickly entered the tent. She had a blonde and curly hair and she was tall and slender.

"Daryl tells us that you're Allie, is that right?" She asked. I didn't respond right away but nodded after a few seconds.

"I'm Andrea." She smiled.

"You-you opened the door." I whispered, my throat aching from every breath.

She nodded and then picked up a flask next to me. She opened it and held it close to my lips so I could drink. I felt the water inside me and it made everything a little better. I finished the whole flask. She doesn't seem to mind, they might have more supplies than I think.

"Is my friend alright?" I asked her as she helped me try to sit up.

"Joan? Yeah. She's fine. She just couldn't get up yet, she hit her head pretty bad and it might take her a week to recover." She said. She waited for me to say anything but I didn't. She sighed and stood up. "If you can, you can come out and eat. We have food." And with that she walked out of the tent.

I took me a full ten minutes before I finally decide to come out. At first, I couldn't stand, my legs were jelly and my head kept spinning. But after a few seconds, it felt a little better. Little by little, I forced my feet to move. I stumbled, and then stood up again. By the time that I was about to open the tent, I was panting.

Stepping out, I took in what I saw. The tent I was in was in the middle of a group of tents. The tents were positioned half circular along the outskirts of the woods. A few feet away, I saw a group of people composed of children, old and young men and women. The tent was a little off from their view. Before I could search for Daryl, someone from the side grabbed me. I stifled a scream when the person immediately wrapped their arms around me.

Daryl hugged me so tight it felt like he wouldn't let go. When he finally did let go, I wished he didn't. He stared straight into my eyes and for a moment I couldn't breathe. I never imagined that I'd see him again after everything that has happened.

"Thought you died." He said then hugged me tight again. This time, I hugged him back, tighter.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I said. He let me go again then kissed me, hard. I kissed him back. He held there for I don't know how long. It was until we heard someone clear their throat when he finally let go.

"Rick." Daryl nodded. I turned to be face to face with another man who nodded back at Daryl.

"Sorry for, uh, interruptin'." He said with the same Southern drawl that I was used to hearing. His eyes searched my face as if looking for something that would give away who I really was, when he didn't find it he said, "how are you feelin'?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Well, you're friend seems to need more time to heal. If it's alright with you, may I know what happened?"

I told both of them everything. From the time that we almost lost our camp to the time that we lost Jackson. Daryl stared at me while I told our story, I wanted him to reach for my hand but he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arm slightly around my waist, as if supporting me while I stand. When I was done, I was out of breath and the lump in my throat was throbbing.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother." Rick said laying his hand on my shoulder. "Listen, I can see that you'll be quite comfortable here." He said as he eyed Daryl who looked down on the ground. "After your friend gets better, would you like to stay?"

Both of them stared at me. Of course I wanted to stay. Daryl is here, with me. "Yes, please." I said. "We haven't been staying with any group since the beginning." I continued. Rick nodded.

"We have food and water if you'd like to join us." He said gesturing over to the small fire. I nodded. Daryl held my hand as we walked to the small group.

"I'm glad you're stayin'." He whispered in my ear as we walked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I whispered back. I saw a small smile form at the side of his mouth. It disappeared as quickly as it was formed.

"No. I mean, I'm glad you're not leavin' me again." He said, pain embracing all the words he told me. Why would I even think for one second that all those pain I've caused Daryl would go away that easily? Of course it wouldn't. Of course not. I squeezed his hand a little tighter and he glanced at me.

"I'm not leaving you, Daryl."

He wrapped his arms around my waist as the group of people in front of us stared. I didn't care who these people were. I'm just glad Daryl was beside me, keeping me safe. I knew he wasn't convinced and he still hasn't forgiven me. No one talked yet, as if they were waiting for a wild animal to walk pass them unnoticed. I scanned each of the faces quietly then looked down. Daryl was silent, I felt that he too wasn't very comfortable with this crowd.

"Would you like to eat?" A woman said in front of me. I nodded. She gave me a small plate with a small serving of meat in it. I didn't know what was that, but I ate it anyway.

The child beside her spoke. "That's squirrel meat. Daryl caught it this morning."

I looked at Daryl who nodded at the boy. Daryl scooted closer to me then stared at everybody in the group. "What are ya'll starin' at? She ain't gonna bite." He said raising his voice slightly. Everyone started talking to one another and I looked at Daryl.

"Thanks."

"Eat. You'll get to know them in the mornin'." He said. "Stay in my tent tonight." He said as he grabbed his plate and started eating. I stared at him. He looked tired, but his eyes suggest that right now, he's okay. I watched ever muscle in his face move and it was like I was seeing him for the first in all my life. Oh how much I've missed Daryl, this person who means everything to me. It was then that I realized that I would have to do everything and anything just for him to be safe. I wouldn't let what happened to Jackson happen to my Daryl.

I jolted when he suddenly looked at me. "What?" he said. I shook my head.

"I just really missed you that's all." I told him looking back at my food.

"Don't do any stupid thing again, you hear?" He told me wrapping his arms protectively around me again. I nodded. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lose you."

Me too, Daryl. Me too. He laid down his plate, grabbed my hand and led me back to his tent. "Rest." He ordered pointing to the sleeping bag on the ground. I did as he told me and smiled when I felt him lie beside me. He didn't say a word, he didn't hug me. His back was against mine; his hands were probably clutching his crossbow. It was fine, for tonight is the first night in God knows how long that I felt safe. Even in this hell, I know I will be safe.

The next morning, I'd get to meet the people who had helped in keeping Daryl safe and i would be able to thank them for it.


End file.
